Claire's Shocking News
by rebeccajoleneauman
Summary: Claire and Leon are married... But Claire is hiding something from Leon, and what is it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Leon Kennedy was waiting for this moment since he got married... His wife, Claire Redfield-Kennedy, was going to meet her husband for their anniversary after being away in the Eastern Slav Republic...

*Takes place after RE: Damnation*

*I Do NOT own any of the characters, Capcom does*

Claire is sitting on the couch, waiting for her husband to come in the door.

Claire: Where is he? He should be here by now.

*Starts to cry*

Claire: I give up... I'm going to bed and shutting my phone off.

**2 hrs later**

Leon: I'm gonna call my wife and surprise her. How does that sound Hunnigan?

Hunnigan: It sounds good to me.

**Hey. You have reached Claire Kennedy's voicemail. Leave a message.**

Leon: Claire, it's me. Please answer the phone. I love you. I'm sorry if I left and have been gone for a long time. Bye!

*At the Kennedy House*

Claire has not answered her phone as she is in the bathroom, and is doing something that just might make Leon a happy man.

**What do you think it is?**

-* Forgive me, as I am new to fanfiction... I need help writing some new stories... please message me for details.


	2. Chapter 2

*Claire has the baby and it is a girl. Her name is Nicole Ann Kennedy. Of course, she gave the baby Leon's last name.*

Nicole asks "Mommy, where are we? I'm thirsty and hungry"

Claire sats "We are meeting someone important." replies Claire.

The lWho, Mommy?

Claire: Let's go..

*Claire and Nicole are outside of the house where Claire fled three years earlier...*

Now Leon will get to see Claire and meet his daughter for the first time.

*Claire's former husband hesitated to open the door. There was a moment of silence before Leon broke it.*

Leon: C-Claire, what are you doing here?

Claire: Leon I need your help.

Leon: Why! So you can leave me again.

Claire looked at Leon, surprised that he'd even say that. The soft spot he had for her years ago was gone.

Claire: That is not what I wanted to discuss... Leon I came back for your protection. Wesker has been stalking me and Nicole everywhere we've moved to. Please, let me come back home.

Leon: I made a mistake letting you in the first time!

Claire: Leon, please! That man follows us day and night.

Leon: You've got an older brother right? Why don't you call him instead?

Claire: Come on. You and I both know he can't since he's got his own responsibilities with his own family.

Leon: Then I don't know what to tell you other than goodbye!

Claire: Leon wait!

Claire stuck out her hand and stopped the door from slamming shut.

Leon: WHAT?!

Claire:... If you won't do it for me, then do it for Nicole.

Leon: Nicole?

The agent looked to his ex-wife's right where a little girl stood a bit frightened by the argument. She had Claire's looks except her hair color was dirty blonde and stretched to her shoulders. The young female wore a pink skirt with a white button up shirt and red sneakers.

Claire: I'm sorry I didn't tell you Leon.

Leon: About what?

Claire: Leon, this is Nicole Ann Kennedy. She's your... our three year old daughter.

Leon stood there thinking for a moment. He could either continue closing the door and abandon his child or he could open the door in open arms.

Leon: Nicole.

He knelt down to match her height before putting a hand on her shoulder.

Claire: Nicole, this is your father.

Nicole: Daddy?

Leon felt a chill up his spine. He had never heard those words directed towards him in his life... until now. Nicole stretched her arms out and wrapped them around his neck. Leon, who was in an awkward state right now, did the same. A tear ran down his right eye as he took a few heavy breaths. He missed three years with his little girl. Three he would never regain, so he had to spend all the time in the world with her.

Leon: Fine. You can stay. Not for you, but for Nicole.

Claire: Thank you.

The trio got inside the house as fast as possible. Claire looked all over and didn't see a single thing changed. She went up to one of the shelves in the kitchen and noticed that her and Leon's wedding photo was missing. She wasn't surprised at all, so she didn't ask about it.

Nicole: Daddy, please let me go.

Nicole's dad held on to her and ignored her pleas for release.

...

********Thanks to residentkilla for the help of creating this with me. I'm gonna update the other chapters as soon as I can**********


End file.
